1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber adapter, and more particularly, to an optical fiber adapter capable of preventing dust.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fiber optics has revolutionized communication throughout the world. With the increased used of fiber optics it has become increasingly important to be able to connect and disconnect fiber optic cables from various sources. Two fiber optic cables can be optically coupled so that they are in communication with each other by using connectors and an adapter, thereby putting each fiber optic cable in communication with the other. The connectors are placed on the end of each cable and then plugged into the adapter. The adapter has two openings each one designed to receive a connector.
However, when an optical fiber connector is inserted into an optical fiber adapter, a narrow channel will be present between the connector and the inner walls of the adapter. Thus, external dust can still pass through this narrow space to contaminate the ferrule of the connector.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a solution to solve the aforesaid problems.